The Fallen
by ShatteredSister
Summary: I'n 1967 a group of girl's went missing on the Oregon coast. Their bodies were not found. While up in Oregon the boys decide to have a little fun with some girl's in the winter. When in their blood high they forget to burn them.Years later they return.
1. Chapter 1 Goodbey Sunlight

Right now I'm just giving you a preview of my girls so that you can see them . If your an aspie you might know I mean. Also this is my first story ever so please play nice with my corpse.

Kiara"Glass": Leader,Wise,Compassionate but knows what needs to be done at the time,very careful about other people, loves AC/DC,Bon Jovi,Heather Dale.  
Age 16 at age of turning. Rides a 1987 Triumph Rocket. Fell in love with Dwayne, but he betrayed her when he turned her. He and his friends "pretended" to care about them while they were up in Oregon, and one night they turned them, thinking they were gone from the earth. This new pack call's themselves "The Fallen"  
Hair: Original:Black with blue and brown highlights Now:Emerald green at bangs,Rest lilac. Hair length: 46"( about four feet) Very Curly like Stars except not fuzzy Feet in height: 4 ft. 9 in. (ya I know she's short ,but I decided to make her my height.)( and yes I am done growing*sobbing in the corner)  
Skin color:100% albino"Moonlight" Eyes: Black with gold and amber at edges Waist:16 in.  
Bra: Large C Hip Around: 24 in.( giving her an hour glass figure)  
Leg Length: 36 in.  
Sound of Voice: Very smooth, Slightly Low Naturally(Like one of those sex phone people that we pay to talk to.) Has A Scottish ,Texan Twang to it.  
Race: German,Kauhuk,Scottish,Egyptian,British.  
Personality:Vengeful,Quirky,Comedian,Contemplative,Wise,Compassionate,Quick-thinker,Leader of the pack. Very and stubborn on the outside but in all honesty still has deep wounds on her heart from Dwayne. Slight possibility that she is still in love with him. Loves the colors brown,purple, gray, and blue.  
Secret: The night she was turned she was going to tell him she was pregnant with his child.  
Family Status:Orphan ,Has a brother figure that she hasn't seen since she was little. Hardly remembers him,but does remember calling him "Paulie"  
Person who killed her: Dwayne

Today's the day my life changed. For better or worse I still do not know. All I know is the site I saw changed me. The site that I am seeing terrifies me to the bone, because that will be my fate. You see, today's my big brother sixteenth birthday. One would think it would be joyous, but at the orphanage it's feared. Because adults don't want teenagers. They want children and babies. But apparently I'm the exception to that rule. It's a very stupid reason in my opinion. Right now their shoving him out on the street ,like he's last weeks garbage. Even from here I can feel their contempt for Paul. Sure ,he played allot of pranks, but he's fun and he has some awesome ideas for that stuff. Why would they just throw him out like that? I'll also admit that I want him to stay here because he's the only one who talks to me here.

I look over to see that their gone. Bastards just left him there. Right now he's just sitting their. I wonder why? Normally he would be cussing and hitting them for doing that to him. I know I would . He's just sitting their now until they close the gate. They put the gate their a few years ago so that the kid's couldn't run away from here. Can you blame them. Here, I feel as though my wings are clipped, and I can never leave to start my own path. When I enter the halls I just feel a chipping at my core. Like somethings falling apart and I don't ant it to fall apart. I look up when I hear movement. 'Is he even going to say good bey?' When he got on his bike I could feel hot tears going down my face. I couldn't control it. My sunlight's gone away. Now all I can see now is dark clouds.

Paul POV

I really don't want to stay here. One, because I can't play my music . Two, I have to ware these button up shirts that make my skin itch. I can't jump around or do other shit like that here either. The only reason I stayed for so long is for her. My little moonlight. I swear if she weren't here I would've left a long time ago. I wonder if she'll end up like me. That would be okay I guess. Maybe we'll met up someday. But I doubt it, I mean it's a big world and only a small chance of us meeting again. I admit that the husbands creep me out. They get this weird look in their eye when their wives look away.I think that's why the wives hate Glass. Really makes you wonder why . Not . Glass has these big black eyes that shock you when you look into them. Their also cool because they have gold and amber playing the edge of her iris which really trap you. Her skin is really pale. Sorta reminders me of snow in moonlight. Even out in the sun. I'm just worried because she's so tiny.

I mean, she's six year's old and she's as tall as four year why do they hate her for that?Alana's is just as pretty as Glass. Alana's with her short ,straight blond hair. With her blue eyes and tanned skin ,ya I can see why they would pick her. But there both pretty, and I'll place all my money on Glass that she will look like a moonlight goddess walking the earth by age thirteen . They are a different type of pretty but WHY her. Glass is just as pretty. And besides Alana's is 14. I really don't want to leave Glass behind, but I have to. 'Should I look back?' No I shouldn't ,I really can't take that kicked puppy look of wrenches my heart out. I took a good look around to see where I can go, saw my Triumph on the street. I paused for a moment the situation kicking in. I was leaving. But, were should I go? 'California. I can go their.' At least their I can do what I want when I want. Plus if I stay here I'll have to join the army, or worse, Navy. With California on my mind I was off. Good bey, My Moonlight Glass.

**************Later******************Glass POV*************

In all my life I've never been so alone as I do right now. It's like being in a field fild with sunlight that never end's, only to be thrust into a deep well that never ends. And I've been their before. Except this time, theirs no Fairy-tale prince to save me. He left. My sunlight left me, and now all I can do is fall.

I stand in front of the bathroom mirror that leads to my room. Trying to see what others don't, but all I see is perfection. I see black spiral curls that fall to my elbows. My skin is as pale as snow in moonlight. My black eyes didn't help either. The only actual color on my body is the amber and gold that played at the edge of the iris, and my small in width red cupid bow lips that are full for my age, framed by black halfmoon eyebrows and a heart shaped face. I'm very short for my age, while most six year old girls are 3'5 ,I'm 2'9 which really sucks man. I keep being mistaken for a four year old. Real ego booster their, NOT.

My usual clothing is a AC/DC t-shirt with jeans that were a dark blue color. My boots are what really pissed the nuns off. When they saw my black kiddy army boots one of them actually fainted. Couldn't stop laughing that day, cause, HELLO,fainting nun. Sock knocking that is.  
'Now what am I going to do? Stay here until I'm sixteen?' No that is not an option the moment I can ,I'm getting out of this soul crushing hell and it's puppet's. But until then I will study as much as I can. Realastate, Math , Science, Biology, Hell even home economics, but I'm not staying here.

All of these thoughts keeping me going until I reached my room. With the door shut , I couldn't hide them any more. My knees so weak like jello, they fell not able to hold my small weight. I never felt as alone as I did right then. No one to hold me, pick me up and tell me it's alright, no one. All I could do is cry alone, feeling like I'm not even there. Hours later spent, I'm curled up in a tight like Paul told me to do when I'm feeling lonely. The stars are bright and twinkling along Orion's belt.'What's Paul doing right now?', is he out riding to some place to stay or what. 'Paul, I'll find you someday when I'm all grown up and don't need you any more. When you see me I'll be alright on my own two feet.' My eyelid's heavy, I drifted off to sleep, as if my world hasn't shattered into pieces.


	2. Chapter 2:Going Back with a Dying Heart

****Two Years Afterwards****

That was two years ago, and so far I've kept my promise to myself. I've studied everything I could get my hands on at the library that would help, and memorized it to the T. But that's being put on hold right now. I'm traveling back to the orphanage from a trial adoption in Forks, Washington. Weird little place there. But it was nice for a little while, until the husband tried to rape me. Son of a bitch would have if his thirteen year old daughter hadn't walked in. For that I'm very grateful that she did. Maybe if he hadn't touched me we could have been friends. Not gonna happen.

So now I'm stuck going back to the orphanage. It's been a month or so since I left the orphanage ,so there might only be a few of us left. I don't know, but the orphanage is trying out something. They send off a child that the couple has never met. If nothing goes wrong like what happened to me then the adoption papers are sent and signed. Just like that. Just sign a peice of paper and your theirs. Don't know about you, but that makes me feel as though I'm this pet dog from the pound. Just feels demoraltizing to me. But hey, that's just my opinion on this.

In truth, the one thing that I enjoyed about this place is the local libraries. Not just being there,but getting there. With the weather matching my soul, sunless,cloudy. Making the old oaks and seem greener than they really were, or the green that they really are. Can never really tell with colors.

*Going: Good evening travelers, welcome to the Washington Graveyard shift. We hope you enjoy the ride to where ever you are going and to have a safe trip. The breakfast and cafe' car is in the middle of each class. Thankyou and have a good evening:Going*

So this it. Going back to that hell and what, just live my life waiting for someone to take me home? Fuck that, fuck them, fuck them all for not wanting me to stay. Fuck them for just wanting me to use me and hating me for not letting Fuck Them All. I damn well have a right to hate them for that. I have a right to protect myself from being what they want me to be, I have the right to be who I want to be. But I cant be that person I want to be, that I'm MEANT to be, if I go back there. Fading into a light sleep, my plan formed. 


	3. Cries of Wings

1:34 a.m.

Uhg, I am never sleeping on a train again. All you get is back aches and head aches. Not very good when you plan on making a run for it. My plans shaky and has a lot, and when I say a lot I mean a lot, of holes in it but it's the best I can come up with in three seconds. Now all I have to do is not get caught. Sound's so easy doesn't it? I'll tell you now that it's a pain in the butt to do. Maybe I should go back and explain a little bit.

1:24 a.m.

A lot of people would say that waking up to coffee is delightful thing. It is if it doesn't get spilled on you straight from the pot." WTF MAN!!" What can I say, I was shocked awake and like anybody I would yell kick and scream before I woke up early. But the guy was more shocked at me from my language then anything else. Wonder why?" You watch your language runt! Where's your mother?" Time to put the plan into action.

Good thing I'm good at acting or I wouldn't even dream of pulling this stunt off. Pretending to look around I cried out, " Where is she? Did I miss the stop? Why didn't she wake me up?" I started to scramble to gather my stuff before the ticket people came and got me." Were about to leave in a minute or two so maybe your mother is waiting down stairs for you." The man sayed trying to make up for the coffee incident.

Flashing him my most innocent angel smile that the sick guy blushed at, I walked down to the cargo hold and grabbed my knack-sack as I stepped off the train . Finally of the train a stray thought went through me, 'What old guy blushes at a little girls smile? The world just keeps on showing you the truth.'

Pushing the sickness of men out of my mind it clicked as the train blared it's horn and rolled away. I'm alone. I've never really been alone before. There was always someone there to watch over me, now there's only myself.

So here I am looking for a place out of the way that no one will go near. After awhile the buildings start to blur and time just flies with out me even acknowledging it. Before I knew it I had been walking for three days out of the city and into the forest. My only wake up call was the roaring of the waves catching up to meat the seaside , breaking me away from my thoughts. I'm in front of a red and blue beach house that has a lot of " DANGER KEEP OUT" signs, the perfect place for a runaway to stay for awhile.

Lifting and walking past the sign's I walk up to a window to find that it's unlocked with no screen to it. Lucky day for me I guess if you cut out the coffee incident. But it did work into m plans any way so no gunk on that.

Feeling a bubble of excitement coming through me at the prospect of living alone in a house on the beach, I looked around the house that is luckily furnished with beds and a couch for a blanket. All I found was a quilt and some candles. Glad I brought a lighter I light up the candles in the master bedroom that I claimed as mine , that is if I decide I want others in my life. I guess I'll just gone to that hurdle when I come to it. But the master bedroom is mine, no if', and's, or buts about it. I am keeping the master bedroom. Theirs three other bedrooms in the house and a medium sized kitchen that had a gas oven and stove equipped along with a large refrigerator that ran on batteries. So far I'm all set for living here, now all I wanna do is get some food. But for now sleep is my main priority. Later I'll go into town to pick some pockets and get something to eat.


	4. Wild Hellions are Always Born in Snow

Glory "Fang": Second in Command, Passionate, Peace-maker, Loud. Often helps Diamond and Tallon with the mischief making. Loves Bead-work, Country, and Bon Jovi favorite color is green and yellow. Hair : Dish-wash blond with red highlight's ,Very Straight Hair length:19 in.  
Eye color: Before: Crystal Blue After: silver/gray( she's blind)( David cut her eye's because he knew she was in love with Paul not him, and lets just say that for him, it's ego breaker* Hence the whole Star , Michael thing*.)  
Wieght/Height:103/ 5 ft. 7 Waist:19 in.  
Bra: BB Hip Around:22in.  
Leg length:42 in.  
Skin Color: Peaches & Cream Age which turned :17 Race: French, Cajun Secret: She was with David but Fell in love with Paul. David was the one who turned her, and even though she hates them all for turning them a small part of her wishes Paul had turned her.  
Personality: Vengeful, Passionate, Slightly ditzy in a "blonde" way, Intelligent, Loud, Very creative and loving towards her pack-mates. Family Status: Family Alive. Place of living unknown Person who killed her David Power: telepathy

'So this is how I'm gonna die? Man that sucks big time. Hoping to have that white picket fence thing goin' on when I died.' Breathingsstarting to hurt now. Damn, why do I have to breathe?

"Miss, do you need help?" I heard a timid voice ask. I looked up to see an black haired angelic demon. Or is it demonic looking angel ?Her hair, like small onyx spiral's falls to her butt. Her black hair makes her pale moonlight covered skin glow with a ethereal light. When I looked into her eyes, my gaze caught dark half moon eyebrows with big onyx eyes, surrounded by gold and amber dancing at the edges. Framed by long, full sooty eyelashes that nobody should rightfully have. Her pretty full red lip's have a cupid bow shape that had a impish 'i-know-something-you-don't-and-I'm-not-telling' look to them. Her height from here looks about four feet, small for her age if she's older then seven. Maybe she's here to deliver my soul? I felt a painful twitch in my stomach again, so nope, not a angel or demon. So what is she doing here? " Do you need help?" It takes a second for me to respond. Her voice is perfect. Not high pitched like most people, but a voice that flows softly, caressingly through me. Like chocolate on my ears. Nodding my head in response, my dirty blond locks fall into my face, while thinking to myself,' Hows she going to help me?' She takes a few graceful steps back , damn nobody should be that graceful . Not fair . Wait, if she's going to help me then why is she backing up.? "I'm just going to get my medical kit. Don't worry ,I'll be back." 'She couldn't have known I was thinking that unless I accidentally projected it. Shit!!' She left with a impish look on her face, took off . Something told me she would be back. Maybe that's why I stayed there?

Glass's POV

'Damn it why does this have to be a slow week? You'd think with it almost being Christmas people would be everywhere with pockets full of money. But fuckin no, everybody has checks and cards that deal out money. DAMN IT WHY DO PEOPLE HAVE GET SMART ABOUT THESE THINGS JUST WHEN I NEED THEM TO BE DUMB?!?!?!?' So I'm in a bad mood right now, big deal. You would be to if you went four day's without a single fuckin' bit to eat. Ya, I bet you would too. ' OW WHAT THE FUCK!?!?' There are times I really hate my "gifts" as some would call them. People say, how cool would it be to be an empathy? How awesome it would be to a seer. I'll tell you now it's a pain in ass to be both. When your both you can't touch anyone without seeing there future and feelin it too, so no touching people. I don't like feeling emotions that are not mine, but sometimes like now it's unavoidable.

Changing my course to the alley way that the aura is coming from I kept my body and face in check.' How the hell is this person still alive?' I feel it right in front of me, and am

surprised at what I saw. A girl a few years older then me with straight dirty blonde hair and light pink skin that was on the too thin side of weight. She has a short oval shaped face with plump but wide lips that are probably always smiling at something. She is probably way taller then me. Maybe if she lives through this I'll have her help reach the second shelf ut for now I just have to do what I have to do. Now will somebody tell me? "Miss, do you need help?" well that's one way of doing it I guess. She's just looking at me with these big crystal blue eyes that almost match's the snow around her. Now that I see her face more clearly I can see she has plump cheek bones, not high enough for you really notice, but they are there. Ah, she's finally responding by nodding her head, but then a voice that DEFINITLY wasn't mine went through my head.' Hows she going to help me?' I can hear a southern roll to it, but it has a new England tone to it. I'm just going to get my medical kit. Don't worry, I'll be back."

And there goes the voice again, 'She couldn't have known I was thinking that unless I accidentally projected it. Shit!!' Grinning at her language I took off back to the beach house that I had found when I first came here. In truth I haven't changed much. Ya, my bodies getting ready for the changes that will take place but not much else, and that worries me. If I don't at least start looking my age then they'll be able to track me and take me back. But I think they'll just send me to juvi. Before I know it I'm home and grabbing the bag, pausing for only second.' How am I going to take care of her. I 've only stitched myself up and I did great, but another person? And what's going to happen after she's healed?' I'll deal with that when I come to it, then why does my chest hurt when I think about her leaving? I don't even know her name. But, she just has this light about her that makes you like her. She's pretty but not enough to remember her in a month or so. Yes, when she leaves I'm sure I have already forgotten her. And there goes that pain in my chest. Been happening allot lately, and I'm sure theres a flu that makes you cough up blood like I've been doing these past couple of weeks, but I'm sure I'm fine. At least that's what I keep on telling myself.

Shocking myself out of my reverie I realize I'm already back here and she's still there. Great, at least I know she'll do what she say's she'll do." I'm going to need to have you, well, lift up your shirt." Blushing all the way, I asked her the one question I thought I would never ask a girl." Sure man, whatever you say." She's half there but she does it anyway. Grabbing the numbing ointment and anti-bacterial oil, I apply it as delicately as I can, trying not to stir the nerves. I'm surprised when I don't see her life. I guess being a telepath bound's it out I guess. Another reason for her to stay. Damnit. Finally finished, I take out a bag DMX, I don't like using it, but I feel it is necessary for her.' Right keep telling yourself that.' Why not? It's the truth. After this it's just pain pills. Taking out the stitching needle and black wax thread I place it 1/8 of a centimeter away from the wound to make sure I have good starting place. Now comes for the dangerous part."Um, I have to get the knife out. It's gonna hurt like a bitch. Do you want anything to tone it down or what?" She gives me a look that says she's feeling that drugs, which is a blank face that I never want to see on her face again, I grab the knife handle and pull upward.

It comes out nice and clean, not a lot of blood, just enough to show that something happened. No inner bleeding, and if there is it's nothing major. Setting the blade aside I turn to look at the damage. I poke the wound to see if she moves. Nope no movement, looking up I see she's asleep. The girl fricken sleeping while I stitch her up. Good, I don't think I can do it if she's looking. Rubbing anti-bacterial on the needle I set to work. After only one incident of the needle almost falling out of my hand, I was finished. Now how do I get her home? Grabbing her feet after setting her on a piece of cardboard I dragged her back to the beach house using the main entrance to take her to the bedroom right across from mine I settled a blanket over her hoping she likes the room. I sit there and wait several days only getting up for the necessities I stayed waiting for her to awaken. "I have no idea what your future is, I don't if I'm relieved or scared about that." All I can do now is wait, and I good at waiting.


	5. Tallon Meet The Fallen

Disclaimer: This authoress does not own Lost Boys nor does she make any profit of any kind. Happy now?

Aiko"Tallon": Silent ,Musically inclined, Loves Mischief-Making. Loves Kissing Coffins( An amazing gift of the god's. THANK YOU ALCOHOL THANK-YOU!!!!! You have helped me through some amazingly boring day's, Like Sunday and Mondays...... and Tuesdays for example.) Heather Dale , Movies, and Fun. Very kind to people who have gotten close enough to her to care.  
Hair: Black Hair length: 16 in. Wavy Eyes: Right :Glacier Blue, Left: Black

Waist: 18 Bra: A Hip around: 23 in.  
Race: Korean.

Feet in Height: 5 ft. 4 in.  
Age which turned: 19 Personality: Vengeful, Quirky, Artistic, Chaotic, Sadistic(Goes around the hole pack)  
Family status: unknown

Person who killed her: Marko

Power: telekinesis

Weakness: She hates to be left out in the cold.

{Fang mind speaking}[Glass mind speaking]

Tallons POV

'Man I'm feeling hot right now' Even for Oregon coast it was hot this summer, which is a total pain in the ass cause I burn up easily. The heat could also be connected to a few experimental street drugs I tried earlier and wow are they working. Everything is just an swirl of colors.' Gotta focus on something to make world stop spinning.' I looked around and around and still couldn't find anything that didn't swirl around. Finally things stopped swirling, and my eyes settled on a goddess. She was a tiny little demonic looking angel. Or was angelic looking demon? Ah, who cares, but ,wow. From here I can see very curly, very long black hair that reached between her butt and knees. Her skin in the sunlight looked like snow and moonlight. Ya know. Like how a thick patch of snow looks on the ground in the moonlight? Again it could be the drug's but when I looked at her I felt a lot cooler then I did a second ago. Well any way the outfit she had on was camo colored. Her camo-shorts reached to her kneecaps. She had black combat boots that reached her knees that zipped up. She was dancing to the music, but to her own rhythm. Kinda like one of those hippies except she's not wearing those weird as hell clothes.

I looked down at myself with my black wavy hair and wished it would make up it's mind. My clothes are dirty and wrecked. My jeans are more rips and tares then fabric. My shoes are in better condition though, along with my KISS shirt. But all in all, I didn't have a chance in hell and heaven with her. Even being by her side I would be disgracing her. My skin started to buzz like somebody was watching me. I looked up hoping it was the girl. And it was her. Her early forming breast's were high and well in rounded in her tight black tank top even from here. She had a tattoo of a forget-me-not with a celtic not that didn't connect at the end on her shoulder that was not even half as beautiful as her large dark round eyes. They were just mesmerizing, like I could just stare at them for eternity and not even realize it. The coloring of her eyes was black except at the edges of the iris which was amber and gold that played together in the coloring. With a smallish button nose ,and soft full cupid bow lips created a face that if their is a god out their, must have spent an extra hour on her.( 'Cause they say that god spends one second on each baby, you know, in the big book.) And all that was framed by a heart shaped face that led to a swan like had a tiny little waist , probably from not eating three meal's a day. Probably a runaway. I wonder why a beautiful girl like her would run away. Her life must be perfect, with a perfect family.

Glass's POV

I felt eyes on me. I always felt eyes on me. Feel the jealousy ,the lust, the wonderment of everybody around me. I could just _**feel it. **_I hate these people. With their fucking double standards. Only person I like here is Fang and she's at some book convention in Portland." Man this sucks." Again I felt eyes and I expected to feel the same thing I always feel. Except all I feel is wonderment.' Why? Why this person.' I look over at the person, and I am shocked at what I see.

The girl had short black hair that couldn't seem to make up it's mind about what it wanted. Here skin had a healthy, but pale, sunlight complexion that I could never seem to get. I couldn't even get a sunburn goddammit! But, anyways, She had a awesome looking KISS t-shirt on that I would have to ask her were she got it from. Her jeans had seen better day's but , they had a flair all their own. I could see the girl's eyes and they are quite pretty. Her right eye was a jade green and the left was just black, but I think I see a bit of gray in them. Her lips were thin, but welcoming.(No she's not a lesbian. She's bisexual. I am just saying this to tell you that. I also have nothing against lesbian's. In fact two of my friend's are lesbians. Too bad they hate each-other. OH, I just had another idea for a fic!) Her nose was a little big, but it was cute. All in all she looked pretty cool person to hang out with.

I wonder why Fate brought my eyes to her. I feel a inner turmoil in her but, I could also feel an inner light. Like nothing could keep her down. This light reminds me of Paul in some way's. She's also burning with some drug's.(Burning is like you have DMX in you system at the moment. Never try it. The affects are you can't feel a thing during , and a long time after it's done. Ya, you feel human touch afterwards, but you can't feel anything else.)I can't help but have a feeling that times with her are gonna be a lot of fun. I looked over at her and winked. Oh ya, I'm gonna like this girl. 'Maybe I can introduce her to Fang. If I feel she s the right type of person I want in my pack.'

Tallons POV

'Did she just wink at me? I think the goddess did' I looked around me to see if there was somebody behind me but no, she did wink at me with those big eyes of hers. I got up and started to walk over to her. Maybe she wants to talk to me for awhile' Or maybe something else' the perverted side of me put in her two cent's. "Hey man, wassup?" I looked at her waiting for her to answer ,and I didn't have to wait long. She busted out into a grin saying" Hey and nothing up but the sky." I laughed and I didn't know why I did." Hey it is up isn't?" Looking up to make sure it isn't falling I crack up when it just sits there.

She looked thoughtfully at me for a second and said" Wanna go have toke?" YES, I LOVE THIS GIRL ALREADY!! "Hell ya! You know it!" We head over to the stair way that led to under the bridge. We were almost there when a local rent-a-cop stepped right in front of us." Now where are you two going?" How dare this guy just walk right up to us assuming we were going to do something." We weren't going to do anything sir. We were just going for a walk on the beach." I replied. People these day's are still in WWII, get over it people. It happened, not my fault. I wasn't even born then." Well I think your about to do something your not." Aw man, he's gonna try to tag along, how creepy." We are just fine sir." I hear the other girl speak." How about I come with you girl's. I just got off my shift." EW!! Did he just wink at us?" Hey, I have a better idea." I look over at her thinking' What is she planning?' Suddenly she jerked her hand out and snapped his belt right off and pulled down his pant's and grabbed his cop hat." RUN!!!" I was just shocked for a second because she grabbed my hand, and it was really soft to the touch and just small." Give me a boost! Hurry!" We're at the flag pull and everything clicked. With that I grinned at her plan and gave her the boost she needed. Climbing as swiftly as a little monkey she reached the top and clapped the hat on top. She paused looking around at the view and looked down at me with a impish look on her face( think of Markos smile at the beginning of the movie.) that caused my heart to skip a few beat's." There they are! Those are the one's!!" I turn to look at the girl who turned my world upside down and asked a obvious question" Does this happen often?" She gave me that same smile and nodded" Surprised I haven't been chased of the coast." She turned around like I was suppose to follow her and ran off the Pier. We continued on like that until we were far enough they couldn't radio it." So what are we doing now." "We are going to have a toke and sunbath at the YMCA for now." For now. Strangely I'm content with that answer.

Three Day's Later

Fangs POV

Right now I just feel like skipping home as I got off that damn train. Our ,meaning me and Glass's house ,was an abandoned beach house that nobody wanted. It was pretty far out , quiet, hidden from people too. I woke up there with stitches in my side and I had n=been out for five day's. Glass apparently stayed by my side the whole time taking care of me. When I woke up the first thing she told me is that if I live here I have to put away dishes. The house got turned off so no electricity and gas to power stuff. Every thing in there that needed electricity was battery powered or for lighting candles. But it was furnished nicely so we didn't have to steal any furniture. Except for sheet's and pillows. So ya ,that's cool.

Only thing that bummed it out is Glass and her need to keep everything clean. Always saying that they were to leave no sign that they , or anybody else lived their. I don't see why she's so paranoid about this. Well, I can but ,nobodies gone looking for us in years . Why wont she just lighten up on this. That's the only thing that bugs me about her.

Now that I look back on things, everythings good. Sure when we first met in that alley way it wasn't to good of a meeting place, or the situation, but we met and clicked. She helped me heal in more way's then one, and protected me from stuff that would hurt me. We've generally had a good time together, but I think Glass is going to bring someone else into the fold.' Maybe she's already brought somebody in.' Now I'm not jealous of anybody. I'm just afraid that she's gonna find someone better then me. No, we don't have a sexual relationship, we are just closer than normal friend's. Except that one time I tripped and fell on her and our lips just happened to connect with tongue for a minute or so.

I'll admit I feel a closeness to her. Who wouldn't if they took the time to talk to her. And trust me, it me a long time to get her out of her shell. Well, anyway if she decides to add another to our group, why stop her? At least she's learning to go out into the world. I know she has good instinct's about people.

{Hey Glass where are you?}

I waited for her to respond for a few minutes until FINALLY she answered

]Hey, have fun at your book convention?[

{Don't Hey me, where are you?}

]I'm at the mall with a friend[

{What type of friend? A friend for keeps or friend for fun?}

]A friend for keeps I think. I want you to meet her. She won't stay if _you_ don't like her.

[{Fine.}

I changed my direction from north to south east. On the way down I say this couple that really looked like they were in love. They had a truck with some boxes in them, so maybe their moving in somewhere. The girl had light brown hair, but I couldn't see her face. The guy had Long Head banger hair that Glass had. Said she modeled it after her big brother Paul.

Sometimes ,no always, I hate the guy named Paul. I hate how when she thinks about him she gut's all misty eyed with a blank, numb, unapproachable look on her face. It's just heartbreaking when one sea's it. I kept on walking after that until I got up to the mall. I looked around for a comfy bench to chilax on and waited for Glass and her _friend. _A little while later they came up with a shopping bag in the girl's hand." Fang, I would like you to meet Tallon. Tallon, meet Fang. Play nice and kill each-other." That was directed at me. What can I say, she's new .I don't like her, and I don't know her. My rant would have continued had she not smiled at me. Wow, blinding. I realized I was grinning and couldn't stop. Now I see why she chose this girl. She could probably make death grin." Wassup, names Tallon. Wanna go bug the mall's rent a cop?" I stared at her incredulously." Hell Ya! Let's get some books to!" We all laughed at that and went off, plans for the evening made.

Laughing at the people and their antics the girls ran back to Pier, only making it back half-way there before Glass collapsed." Glass!" Fang knelt down, knowing what was going on with her friend.' Oh shit! what is happening? She was just fine a few minutes ago!' Tallon backed away as she started to convulse and shake." Hold on to her! drag her into the alley!" Fang sayed in a voice that dared her to disobey her. Fang grabbed Glass's twitching feet to get her in the alley way and off the cement." What's happening to her?"" She's going into one of her spell's." Fang looked up at Tallon, with a deep look in her eyes." You might want to move your feet away from her face. She's gonna upchuck." Tallon jumped out of the way just in time to avoid some nasty looking stuff coming out of her mouth." What is that?"" It's the toxins from the street drugs. Her body can't handle them and turns them into a paste in her stomach. When she up-chucks blood she'll be alright."

'When she chucks up blood she say's. How the hell can she say that like it's a good thing?' "Trust me hun, you do not want to see her when she doesn't get it out of her system." Nodding her head until she realized she hadn't sayed that out loud, Tallon snapped her head looking shocked at her discovery." Ya I can read your mind. And if you stay with us I'll teach you how to contact me and Glass. Until then, help me get her to the house. She's a tiny little thing but she way's a ton!" Taking her feet again,' There is no way I'm going near her head.' she let Fang guide her to where they live. It was about a mile out of the city and by the time we got there my feet and hands were killing me. Tallon wasn't joking when she said she weighed a ton!" Just let me open the door and we'll get her to her room." Setting her down on the porch, she ducked in through a window and opened the French doors." Welcome to Casa De... actually don't know what to call it but bring her in!" She stepped to the side while dragged her in.

'Wow' I saw my dream house. The lighting was black and red candles that gave off a warm glow to the shadowy room. The broken bottle glass's that dangles in front of all the windows creates a mystical atmosphere to the yellow cracked walls. The carpet is a green color that makes you think of fresh sea foam." Hey, you can check out the house later. Right now get her into the bedroom." 'Great, no privacy even in my head. Now where is her room?'" It's the last door on the left." " Stay out of my head! And thank you!" I dragged her to the door and opened the door to her room. She had a king sized bed that was pushed next to a large window. Laying her on the bed and grabbing a trash can for her in the adjoined bathroom. When I walked back in she was puking her gut's out again, except now I could smell blood." Hey, you okay man? Can I get you something? A pain pill, or some water?" She shook her head," No, I just want some privacy. I'm sorry you had to see that. Sometimes I can't control it."

Maybe I should go and get Fang. She seem's like she's done this before. But I have to know. " Why does this happen to you?" She snapped her head up at me." Don't you ever ask me that again! Do you hear me!" She backed me into a corner as she did this, her eyes now completely black in her rage." GET OUT! GET OUT GET OUT!" she screamed at me. I tripped out the door to get out of there." What did you do to make her angry?" Fang gave Tallon a terrified wide eyed stare." I just asked her why she get's sick like that. Why is that such a big problem?" Fang sighed and opened her mouth to speak but a loud crash that came from Glass's room stopped her" I better go check on her. She's just in one of her moods." Fang shook her head as she walked by Tallon." Take a load off. Not much in the fridge but help yourself. Just don't touch the rum and tequila. That's mine and Glass's." She shut the door while she was speaking.

Tallon took a look around and went to get the bag's.' Probably not even there now.' But it's worth a shot. Surprisingly nobody took the bags and she brought them back to the house. While stocking the fridge up she heard a noise from the bedroom that sounded like a moan." What is happening in there?" Setting the pasta aside she crept up to the bedroom door and opened the door just a crack to see a sight that made her sizzle. Fang had her shirt off showing perky breast's that led to a slim waist. Her back was arched with her hair around her head while Glass had her gorgeous head down between Fangs head." Yes, just like that." Fang moaned. Glass reached up a wet hand and played with Fangs tit. At that point Tallon backed off and was going to walk out into the kitchen when Glass's voice rang out." Tallon, can you shut the door?"' Holy shit they knew I was there?' "We'll be out in a minute, just let us get dressed. I'll will talk to you then." Nodding her head Tallon closed the door and hurried down the hall to the kitchen resuming put stuff away." Hey." Tallon jumped at the sound of Glass's voice." Sit down we need to talk about earlier."

" Look man, it's cool that your lovers! I have no problem with it!" Glass chuckled while Tallon was waving her hand's around for emphasis." No. Not about that, but good to know. I mean about my little out burst about your question." 'Oh, she means about that.' Glass took a deep breath like this was going to be a pain in the but to explain." I believe that I do owe you and I will answer your question . When I was a few day's old my family dropped me into a sewer river. One of the priest's at a local church found me when the basket was about to go under. He brought me to the orphanage and put out an add for a found baby. Somebody came and told me they didn't want me and that it was on purpose. I was relatively fine up until three years ago. Something that was in the sewer water was dormant in my body all the while subtitly making it weaker and weaker. Right now my bodies trying so hard to fix itself that it sees everything that it doesn't understand it tries to kill it. That was fine for awhile, then I started to get into drugs and my body does what you saw today. My guess is that I might if I'm lucky if I live to my twenties and by then I'll be begging for it." Tallon was shocked at this information.' No wonder she got so angry, I would be too.' "Can I stay here? Until you get tired of me?" Glass laughed," Or more until YOU get tired of me. You can stay here as long as you like. You just have to help around here, that's all. Now let's go get your stuff" Wiping her hand's Glass turned around and headed for the back door." And don't go in the front door in the daytime. A few people still come around here and we don't anybody to know we're here."

When we got bake to my hide out under the Pier my stuff had been ransacked by a racoon."FUCKIN' HELL! Not again!" This happen allot?" Glass asked the pissed off teen." To often for my taste." Gathering the stuff and bringing it back was actually a piece of cake. They spent the rest of the month just hangin' out, bonging and rading peolpes pockets. But it's all good that way. Tallon had her own room that she made sure was far away as possible so that Glass and Fang could play together. But they also brought boys around, so that threw Tallon for a loop." Why do you guys, um, you know, when you fuck guys? "Tallon asked one day. " Because it's fun, I guess." Was what Glass sayed from her chair while reading shakespear."Oh, but aren't you thirteen?" Glass finally looked up from her Shakespeare with an eyebrow raised." Ya, but unlike other's I have a time limate that is very close at my heel, so why shouldn't I do what I want?" Tallon was struck silent at that." Ya, but if you didn't, would still do it?" Hell ya. What's life if your not going to live it your way?" And everything just started to fall in that way.

_**A long road ahead**_

_**Cant see what's in front of me**_

_**Yet I am not afraid**_

_**When the darkness closes around me**_

So what do you guys think? The gang is almost here and I'm a bit nervous to bring in Diamond. She scares me.

Diamond: What is that suppose to mean?*Glares*

Nothing! You just have a very strong personality and I strong tie with Glass and I have a hard time bringing it up in paper!*Nervous*


	6. In The Bedroom

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Boys and I am not making any profit off of this.

When Fang entered the room Glass was in a blind rage, throwing things around screaming silently at the top of her lungs." Glass, she didn't mean to upset you." Glass snapped her head at her friend " I don't care! She had no right to ask that!" Fang frowned and shook her head." She was just curious as to why she had to carry you from the shop's to home. And why won't you tell her? It's nothing to be ashamed about." By this time Glass had calmed down was sitting next to Fang with her head between her legs." Because , I guess, it's like admitting something's wrong, and I cant do anything about it." Fang tried to prob Glass mind, because she couldn't get it. If it happens, it happens whether you admit it or not.

" Don't probe my mind. I can't take it right now." Glass's shoulders started to shake." I don't wanna die Fang. I don't wanna! I'm only thirteen years old! I'm too young to die just because of something I couldn't control." " Glass, why are you so worried about this. I mean, it could just be some sorta flu or something that just spiraled out of control." Fang said rubbing Glass's shoulders, trying to abate her sob's" You know it's not just some fuckin' flu, Fang. If it were the flu then it wouldn't hurt so much to move. It's time I faced the fact's that I'll never have the so called American Dream. I'll never have kids or get married. I'll never get to see your kids and have our kids go on play dates. I'll never see them graduate high school or college-" "Glass, shut up for one second."

With that Fang grabbed Glass by the shoulder and kissed her hard on the mouth. Sending heat through both of them the kiss continued even when Tallon left for the bag's. Nothing could stop this feeling, the need to live, to forget that one of thems has a time limit, it intensified until clothes flew off on their own accord. When Fang grabbed and nipped Glass's snowy breast she cried out from the bite, and Glass grabbed Fangs hair that had grown longer since they first met, and started to suckle and nip down her body until she reached Fang's cunt." Are you sure you want this? Do you understand that what this is?" Fang smiled down at her friend, knowing that after this that's all they'll be," Yes, I want this one night with you. Even if it's just for a little while."

Tear's in both of their eyes at the knowledge, Glass leaned her head forward to nuzzle Fangs cunt with her mouth and kiss her slit with her tongue. Fang arched her back off the bed gasping. " Settle down. You almost knocked my teeth in." Glass said while rubbing her jaw. Fang blushed and mumbled" Sorry." Glass smiled at her friend and happily went back to playing with her friend. Gently thrusting her finger in to her friends cunt while sucking on her clit and kissing her inner thigh's she brought her friend close to her orgasm until she felt Tallon at the door.*Fang, guess who's here?* Fang looked at her friend from underneath her lashe's.* So? Tell her to clode the door and you'll be out to talk to her in a few minutes.* Tallon, can you shut the door?" With that Tallon shut the door and they could hear her going down the hall." I just have one more thing I need to do here" "And how are you going to do that?" Fang quirked her head to the side until Glass stopped playing. The she was gasping and bucking from the pleasure when Glass sucked mercilessly at her clit and filled her with three fingers that pounded into her. Her back finally raising from the bed she shook and cried out her release.

" You okay?" Glass looked at her flushed friend in curiosity. She's never seen anything like it with her fiend. 'Maybe I was to rough with her?' Fang shook her head. "No. Not at all. Damn, you sure this has to be a one time thing?" Fang asked while staring at Glass's apple bottom that was being covered by black men's jeans." Yes. I fear it's the only way. We will have a new member that will need our full attention , so she doesn't cause any trouble while she's here." Fang pirked her head up at that." Why do think she'll cause trouble?" "Dude, she's with me. That's enough of an influence for her inner demon to come out." Fang grinned at that. She does have a point. If you told her six years ago she would be living in a condemned house and doing half the stuff she's been doing, she'd call the men in white coat's." Good point. Now get out there and quit stalling." Glass pouted and huffed." I'm not stalling. I'm just taking my time getting my shirt on." Fang sat up and crossed her arm's over her bare chest, covering them from Glass's gaze." Go. Before I throw out your rum." Glass glared at her, she need's that stuff to move around at least moderately pain free." Fine, fine, I'm going god damn it." With that she walked out the door to speak to Tallon. Fang shook her head and sighed." Why do I even bother?" She said with a smile and a laugh. With that she picked up her clothes and went to take a shower.


End file.
